The Life Changing Mission
by hunterthewerewolf
Summary: full summary on the inside
1. The Transformation

_**Story Title: The Life Changing Mission**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 1: The Transformation**_

_Summary: While on their way back from a mission, Naruto and Hinata are attacked by a mysterious figure cloaked in black robes; they are able to fight off the attacker, but just a few minutes later Naruto is engulfed in a red orb of chakra. Less than two minutes after that Naruto emerges, but the person that steps out does not look like Naruto instead this person is completely different both in appearances and behavior. Hinata soon sees a few major differences that stick out the most than any other part of him: like claws on his hands instead of fingernails, fangs instead of teeth, bright-blood red eyes and hair, nine long tails, and fox ears instead of normal ears. It was clear to Hinata that the person standing in front of her was not Naruto, but Kyuubi no Kitsune. If you truly wish to know the rest you will have to read the rest._

The afternoon sun shone down on Naruto and Hinata as they walked down a dirt path leading back to the Leaf Village, which was just a few days away.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto." Hinata replied.

"How many more days until we get back to the village?" Naruto asked.

"At least maybe, four or five more days." Hinata said.

"Okay." Naruto said, really annoyed as they continued walking.

The sun seemed to shine more brightly as it climbed higher into the sky; it was so hot that Naruto could've sworn that he was melting. It was probably somewhere between mid and late afternoon when Naruto and Hinata took a brake.

They were sitting down under a tree, while they ate the food they had brought with them. As they were resting a figure was watching them from atop a tree that perfectly hid him.

_Several Minutes Later:_

Naruto and Hinata pack up their stuff and went back to walking. 'I haven't blushed or stuttered one time on this whole mission with Naruto.' Hinata thought to herself. For almost a month now she hadn't blushed or stuttered around Naruto which should have meant good, but instead it began to make Hinata think, maybe I'm not in love with Naruto any more. Those were words that Hinata didn't she able to say in a million years let alone be able to think them. She had no I idea how her love for Naruto had all of a sudden disappear like it did, but it did leaving her wondering why. 'Maybe there's a reason', thought Hinata to herself and just as they passed a old tree Hinata could've sworn that she saw a person following them.

They soon came across a tree in their path that appeared to have been cut down by a large blade of some kind. Naruto was about to complain about why there was a tree in the road, when a person appeared in front of him; he was wearing black robes which gave him a mysterious and sinister appearance. As he walked forward they could see that instead of sandals he wore black boots which gave off a blood-red shine and this plus his clothing gave Hinata the shivers.

"I greet you host of the beast for you carry the nine tails, whom I wish to set free so that my Master may meet him." the man said in a dark and ancient tone.

'How does this guy know about Kyuubi', Naruto thought as he quickly took out his kunai knife. 'However, he knows about Kyuubi one thing is for certain; he must be a demon friend of Kyuubi who wants him freed and that's something I can't let happen.' Naruto thought as he charged the man.

It happened so fast that Naruto could not even understand how the man had did it. When Naruto had charged the stranger easily knocked his kunai out of his hand with just his index finger, then after that he on his knees, he wasn't even sure how he had gotten to his knees in the first place, looking up at the concealed face of the man. Naruto was just about to punch him in the face, but before he even lift his hand the man stuck a large needle into his neck, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!", yelled Naruto in pain. The man then began chanting in some very old and very ancient words that Naruto didn't even understand. The man finished his chant by completely driving the needle into Naruto's neck, after which the man disappeared in a flash of light and darkness.

"Naruto are you alright?!" Hinata asked as she raced to his side.

"Yeah, I think." Naruto said as he rubbed his neck where the needle had been drove into him.

"I think we should get you medical attention right away." Hinata said in a urgent voice.

"Okay." Naruto said as he and Hinata took off in a sprint down the path.

Less than two minutes into their sprint Naruto immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked as she turned around to look.

"I-I-I don't know." said Naruto as blood-red chakra began to swirl around him.

The chakra began to swirl more violently and soon Naruto was inside a orb of pure, blood-red glowing, chakra that was giving off huge amounts of heat, it was so hot that the nearby plants were instantly set on fire or they were beginning to smoke and starting to give off a odor of dieing plants that was completely unbearable. Hinata had to cover her mouth from all the smoke that was beginning build up, because, as it became obvious to Hinata, the orb was making the smoke build up so much. Hinata could feel like she was being sucked into the almost impossible to see red orb; she knew that the only reason why she felt like she was being sucked into the orb was that the orb was beginning to increase its speed, which meant that the orb was either becoming larger or it was building up power for something. But Hinata wasn't concerned about that the only thing she was concerned about was rather or not Naruto was okay. Minutes passed before finally the smoke cleared and once it did Hinata immediately looked straight at where the red orb, containing Naruto, had been, but instead of seeing Naruto she saw someone completely different looking. His eyes and long hair were blood-red, the shirt he wore was red also, his jeans were a dark blue, his sandals except for the red color were the same as any other sandals, though these are just minor details that she noticed; the really big details she noticed were him having claws instead of fingernails, having fangs instead of teeth, having fox ears where regular ears should have been, and most importantly she saw nine long slender tails sprouting out from behind him and she saw that the fur on the tails were the same blood-red color as his eyes and hair.

"W-W-Who are y-y-you?" Hinata asked terrified.

"Who do think human." said the man in a deep voice as one of his tails twitched irritably behind him.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune." Hinata said terrified as she realized who he was.

"The one and only." Kyuubi said smirking, showing more of his fangs.


	2. Kyuubi's Proposition

_**Story Title: The Life Changing Mission**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 2: Kyuubi's Proposition**_

Hinata looked on horror at the person before her. Every fiber of her being was incredibly tensed, she could barely even control all of the tremors that were traveling all throughout her body. She could feel the amount of power coming from Kyuubi as it radiated from him and she felt as if she was going to faint from it.

"Human," said Kyuubi. "You are afraid are you not?"

Hinata opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by Kyuubi, "Don't even answer the look on your face says it all."

Kyuubi looked around him and his eyes gave the expression that the surroundings had him confused.

"This isn't the Leaf Village," Kyuubi as his gaze fell upon Hinata again, which sent shivers down her spine. "Human, where am I?"

"U-U-U-U-U-Uh, y-y-y-y-y-y-you're f-f-f-f-f-f-five d-d-d-d-d-days a-a-a-a-a-away f-f-f-f-from t-t-t-t-t-t-the v-v-v-v-v-village." Hinata stuttered out in pure fear.

"I see," Kyuubi said. "Well, that answers the question of how far from the Leaf Village I am, but it doesn't particularly answer my question of where I am."

Hinata got the hint he was irritated when she saw one of his tails twitch behind, which was followed by a tree suddenly falling over; and so she decided to correct her mistake and give Kyuubi the answer he wanted, but she was again interrupted by Kyuubi, "Don't even bother answering now; for some reason you humans are completely clueless when it comes to knowing where you, but when it comes to knowing how far you are from something you humans are experts."

Several more trees came crashing down as Kyuubi's tails began to twitch in irritation. After the last tree fell Kyuubi was silent and he had an expression on his face that said he was in deep thought. As the minutes passed Hinata continued to remain tense and ready to run at a moment's notice; she was looking around for anything she could use to make a safe escape with and just as she was about to consider making a brake for it the sound of snapping fingers brought her attention back towards the man in front of her. The sight before her shocked her, the face of Kyuubi was just inches away from hers, with his blood-red eyes staring straight at her.

"I've got a proposition for you," said Kyuubi. "You can either take me to the village, which once I am there I will destroy it or I can eat you and absorb all you knowledge so that I can find the village on my own."

Hinata was still in a little shock about Kyuubi's face being so close to her own, but she was able to hear Kyuubi's proposition and the second choice that involved her being eaten didn't agree with her that much so it didn't involve much thinking to decide which option was better, though, she didn't want to betray her village, but she also didn't to be eaten either. 'Maybe I can still make a run for it.' Hinata thought to herself as he legs got ready to run; but it was as if Kyuubi had read her mind because he immediately spoke after she had finished he thought, "Human I thought I told you not to try and run," Kyuubi then in a quick motion wrapped one of his tails around Hinata's leg and then she, before she could even think, was upside down. "Now I'm going to ask you which option you want: either I eat you or you can take me to the village." Hinata was in deep thought and was deciding on what to do. Time passed slowly and as it did Kyuubi grew more and more irritable, which led to more trees falling over. Finally, though, Hinata decided on her answer.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'll t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-take y-y-y-y-y-you t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-the village." Hinata stuttered out in fear.

"Great," Kyuubi said as his tail let go of Hinata, which led to her landing on her face. "Now get up I don't want to waste any time."

Hinata stood up and began to walk off with Kyuubi following her. While Hinata was leading Kyuubi down the trail that her and Naruto had been on the same person that had attacked them from before was watching them intensely. "The jutsu worked," said the man. "My master will be very pleased and best of all the portal is ready for use." The man then began to very carefully follow Hinata and Kyuubi.


	3. Welcome to Hell

_**Story Title: The Life Changing Mission**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell**_

The sun was almost touching the horizon, when Hinata stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Kyuubi asked annoyed.

"I-I-I think t-t-there i-i-is something a-a-ahead of u-us." Hinata said still shaky from everything.

"Oh, really," Kyuubi said in a sarcastic tone. "it sure took you long enough to realize it."

"Y-You had a-a-already known t-t-that t-t-there w-was s-something a-a-ahead of u-us?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I picked up the scent of it a few miles back." Kyuubi said.

"Oh," Hinata said. "w-well I-I s-s-suppose w-we s-should t-take a-another w-way a-a-around of w-what is a-a-ahead of u-us."

"Uh, listen I am not going to waste my time by walking around something that is nothing." Kyuubi said irritated.

"B-But w-what i-if i-it is s-something dangerous?" Hinata asked.

"Then I'll rip it to pieces." Kyuubi said as he continued walking forward with Hinata behind him.

After a few seconds they were out in the middle of a small clearing. The smell of flowers was in the air, but so was the smell of something sinister. Kyuubi walked right into the field's center, with Hinata behind him, but she was also keeping her distance. Kyuubi sniffed just once, and immediately looked to his left, "Show yourself." he commanded. The outline of a person soon appeared, and as the person came closer into the light Hinata could see that it was the person who had attacked her, and Naruto a few hours ago.

"Who are you." Kyuubi demanded more than asked.

"I am but an honored servant of my great Master who wishes greatly to meet you." the man said.

"I do not know who your Master is, but I do know that you are just a flunky who thinks he can set a trap for me."

"Ah, so you were able to sense that I have set a trap for you?" asked the man astonished.

"Yes, I was able to pick up the smell of it about twenty or more miles ago."

"My Master was correct, when he said that you were of great skill, and abilities."

"Who ever your Master is he must have quite an eye for power."

"He does, and that is why he wishes to see you greatly."

"I'm going to have to disappoint you because I have an appointment that I must take care of." Kyuubi said, as he began to walk off.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow it." the man said.

"You are not the one to be giving orders." Kyuubi said threateningly.

"Like I said Great Kyuubi my Master greatly wishes to meet you."

"And as I said I do not plan on meeting him." Kyuubi said, annoyed, and just as he was about to walk off again, he was stopped as a kunai was thrown at him. He easily grabbed it, and threw it back the way it had come.

"T-That w-was g-g-great, the w-way that y-you caught i-it, a-and th-then threw i-it back r-r-right at m-me." the man said, as he pulled the kunai out of his gut. "Now, i-it would a-appear that y-you w-will be m-m-meeting my M-Master after a-all."

Kyuubi watched as the man dropped to the ground, and as the blood began to pool around his body. The blood pooled, but it began to spread out in lines, as if in a pattern. 'What the hell is going on.' Kyuubi thought, as he watched the blood surround them in a kind of circle pattern. The patterns of stars, and flames began to form inside the circle, and this was what immediately had a look of fear on his face. 'Shit.' thought Kyuubi, as he immediately ran for the other end of the clearing. Hinata followed, but was no where near to catching up with him. Just as Kyuubi was about a few yards from the forest, the blood finished forming the mark it had been creating, which showed a circle surrounded by another, the shapes of stars within the first circle, and the shapes of flames within the other. The mark soon began to give off an red, black color, and it quickly began to glow brighter, until it was shining brighter than the sun itself. Kyuubi was only feet away from the forest, when he began to feel a force start to pull him back towards the circle. The mark was no longer a mark, but instead it was a raging vortex that was sucking everything up in the area. Hinata quickly stuck one of her kunai into the ground, and held on for dear life. Kyuubi clung to the trees with his hands in a desperate attempt at avoiding being swallowed by the vortex. Hinata was only able to hold on for two or four minutes before she lost he grip, and was quickly sucked up by the vortex. However, Kyuubi was finally suck in after ten or fifteen minutes.

_**xxXXxx**_

Hinata was having a dream that she was falling down an endless pit. She had no idea as to how she had fallen in, but she was aware that she was going to die in this pit, regardless if she hit the bottom or not. As she was falling she began to hear the sounds of a growling beast coming from the bottom, and it grew louder more, and more every second. One thought crept its way into Hinata's mind, 'What is down there?' She knew, though, that her answer would soon come, and that she would forever regret having asked that question. Even though she had probably been in this pit for just seconds it felt as if she had been falling for an eternity. The smell of death started to assault her nose, and this was followed by an overpowering since of nausea. She soon felt the horrible taste of vomit coming up her throat, which she could not keep down, and let it go. Moments later she had the feeling like she was quickly approaching the bottom of the pit, and she was right because just seconds later she made impact on the hardest ground she had ever felt. The instant she hit the ground she immediately knew that she was not asleep, and that this was real. Hinata's whole body was in an indescribable amount of pain from the impact; she felt as if she had been slammed against a boulder. She tried to fight off both the waves of pain the were washing over her, but the harder she tried the more she felt herself give in to it, and it was not too long before she fell into an unconscious sleep.

Hinata heard a deep, voice, "Get up human." She stirred once, but still did not get up, "If you do not get up I will rip you to pieces." This was enough to get Hinata to sit up, and look in the direction of the voice. She saw the very same being that she greatly wished not to see: Kyuubi no Kitsune. She looked around, and saw that they were in a kind of cell.

"W-W-Where are w-we?" Hinata asked.

"We are in what you humans would call hell, but to my people this is just one of the many prison dimensions that exist." Kyuubi said, in a very pissed off voice.

Hinata remained silent for the longest time, till she heard the sounds of rusty doors opening. She saw Kyuubi stand up with his ears perked up at attention.

"W-W-What's g-g-going o-on?" Hinata asked.

"It would appear that the warden would like to pay a visit to his newest guests." was all Kyuubi said.

_**A/N: I am very sorry if this chapter is a let down, but don't worry the next one won't be I give y'all my word.**_


	4. Meet The Destroyer

_**Story Title: The Life Changing Mission**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 4: Meet The Destroyer**_

The sounds of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. Hinata looked at Kyuubi again, and saw that he appeared to be growing more, and more anxious. She wanted to ask what was making him so anxious, but she didn't see what good it would do her. The footsteps started to become louder, until she could finally see, in the dim light, a person that was wearing a black colored shirt with matching jeans, his eyes and hair were blood-red like Kyuubi's, his boots matched his clothes, but the main thing she noticed was that he had nine tails coming out from behind him. They were black with red streaks in them. The man looked towards Kyuubi, and for a moment the feelings of hatred, and anger were coming from both Kyuubi, and the strange man. The man then looked towards her, and he gave her a fang filled smile.

"It is very nice to meet you Ms. ..." the man said, bowing.

Hinata could not find her voice for the longest time, but when she did it came out weak, and small, "H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Ms. Hinata Hyuuga," the man said, bowing once more. "My name is Takeshi, but I am better know as The Destroyer by Kyuubi, and the other Nine-Tail Foxes."

"Because you earned it." Kyuubi said.

"Well, you may think that, but I personally believe that title was given to me under false charges." Takeshi said.

"You know very well that what you did earned you that title." Kyuubi said with great loathing.

"Kyuubi please do not try, and get a debate started because I absolutely refuse to debate with you." Takeshi said, in a annoyed voice.

"Why because I always win them?" Kyuubi asked, smugly.

"I've already said I would not debate with you, and I plan keeping to my word." Takeshi said, as he turned towards Hinata. "Ma'am by any chance would you like a meal, because I could have an excellent dinner made for you?"

Hinata was about to say, "No thanks", but was stopped by a sudden rumbling in her stomach, which was audible to the ears of Kyuubi, and Takeshi.

"I suppose I should take that as a yes?" Takeshi asked.

Hinata just nodded her head, while trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Very well, in about an hour, or less I shall send of one servants down here with your dinner." Takeshi said, as he walked off in the direction of which he came.

Hinata sat back down, and as she leaned her back against the cell wall she heard the sound of a rusty door shutting. She looked towards Kyuubi, and saw him sit down, and leaned against the wall opposite of her. She felt like she needed to say something, but she couldn't think of anything. She didn't know why she even felt like she needed to say something, but there was something compelling her to try, and start a conversation. She took in a deep breath, and started talking, "S-S-So y-you k-know T-Takeshi?"

Kyuubi did not answer.

Hinata decided to repeat her question, "S-So y-you k-know T-Takeshi?"

Kyuubi still remained silent.

Hinata was not planning on repeating herself forever, but she did decide on asking one more time, "S-So-"

"Yes, I know him, now keep quiet." Kyuubi said, in a irritated voice.

Hinata did as she was told, and did not speak again. Hinata couldn't see a clock, so she had no way of telling what time it was, and there was no window for her to use to find out what time of day it was. Even though there was silence, Hinata could still hear the sounds of very faint footsteps above, but she could also hear, what sounded like, the howling of a ferocious wind from outside the cell. About twenty or so minutes later Hinata felt the vibrations of a earth shaking boom, 'What was that?' Hinata asked herself. Minutes later another boom occurred, and Hinata couldn't help, but wonder what was causing them. Hinata expected another loud boom after about the same time, but this time it didn't happen. She looked towards Kyuubi again, and saw that he had his head down, 'I g-guess h-he's a-asleep.' she thought. Time passed slow for her, and this led to sleep beginning to try, and will her into a deep slumber. Just as she was about to give in to the power of sleep, she heard the sound a rusty door opening. It took only moments before she saw a man holding a large tray of food, that was giving off a heavenly aroma. The man placed the tray of food on the ground, and took out, what looked like a key, and stuck it inside a lock that she hadn't noticed before. She heard the lock open with a click, and the man pushed opened the cell door, with the tray of great smelling food in his arms. The man seemed a bit nervous, as he entered the cell, though she assumed it was because of Kyuubi. She watched as the man placed the tray of food in front of her.

"T-Thank y-you." Hinata said.

The man looked at her for a moment, and just nodded. He walked back towards the door, but stopped, and turned around to face her. "Master wishes for you not to share the food with the Nine-Tails." the man said, before he shut the door, locked it, and left.

Hinata looked down at the tray of food. Her mouth began to water, as the smell began to assault her nose, and the kind of food that she saw didn't help either. She saw a beautifully cooked steak, a bowl of steaming soup, one cup of beef ramen, and a big glass of water. Hinata's stomach was growling like an angry dog. She was able to spot a knife, and a fork in a little holder for utensils. She sliced off a good piece of steak, and quickly shoved it into her mouth with the fork. The steak was so tender that she didn't have to chew it that much, in fact she could have sworn that it was almost like eating butter. She took two or three more good bites of steak, before she moved onto the soup, which had vegetables in it. She quickly finished the soup, although careful not to burn herself with the bit that dropped from her spoon. Just as she was about to go after the ramen, she remembered Kyuubi. 'I-It's n-not v-v-very p-polite to e-eat in f-front of s-somebody that i-isn't eating.' Hinata reminded herself. 'But I was asked not to share it with him.' Hinata obviously knew that it was wrong to eat in front of somebody, and that it was wrong to ask her to do it. She picked up the tray, and walked over to Kyuubi. She placed the tray in front of him, but she saw that he was still asleep. She crouched down, and cautiously stretched out a hand, and placed it on his shoulder, and she then preceded to very gently shake him. But just as she was on her fourth shake, Kyuubi's hand immediately sprung up, and grasped her arm. Kyuubi's hand pulled her closer, so that she was staring straight into two blood-red eyes.

"Don't touch me again human, or I'll make sure that those precious hands of yours never touch anything again." Kyuubi threatened, in a growl.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, b-b-but I-I j-just thought th-that y-y-you m-might w-want t-t-the r-rest of m-m-my f-f-food." Hinata said in a stutter of fear.

"No, I'm not hungry." Kyuubi said, as he released Hinata's arm.

"A-A-Are y-y-you s-sure?" Hinata asked, as she stood up, and back away.

"Yes." Kyuubi said, annoyed.

"W-W-Well, I-I-I t-t-think I-I-I'll j-just l-leave i-i-it h-here, i-in c-case y-y-you ch-ch-change y-y-your m-mind." Hinata said, as she walked back to her spot, and sat back down.

"Fine." Kyuubi said, once again, in a annoyed voice.

Hinata watched as Kyuubi slowly hung his head back down. 'He did kind of have a nice face.' Hinata thought, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. Minutes later Hinata was succumbing to the power of sleep once more, but this time she didn't bother putting much effort into the fight, and this led to her quickly falling into a deep, heavy sleep.

Kyuubi watched as the human gave into sleep, and quickly go limp. He looked at the food, then back to the human, and once more back at the food. He brought the tray closer with one of his tails, and quickly devoured the steak, and ramen, which he followed with the glass of water, but for some reason he left enough water for the human. He lifted the tray with one of his tails, gently placed it beside the human. He was able to fight off the effects of sleep, but soon his eyes were beginning to droop, and before too long he himself was asleep.


	5. JAILBREAK!

_**Story Title: The Life Changing Mission**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 5: JAILBREAK !!!!**_

Hinata was awaken by a loud boom. She immediately jumped up, expecting a attack, but she realized soon that there was nothing attacking. "Where did that boom come from?" she asked out loud, as she sat back down.

"That came from one of the many underground lava pits that are in this dimension." came a familiar voice.

Hinata turned to her right, and saw Takeshi smiling at her. "I-I d-didn't s-see you th-there Takeshi-sama." she said, as she stood up, and bowed.

"Please, just call me Takeshi," Takeshi said. "I don't quite like all that formality it makes me feel like I'm old."

"Okay." Hinata said. "Um, what was it you said about lava pits?"

"You see beneath the ground there are pits filled with lava, and a few times a day about two or three will explode. They explode when they fill to the brink with lava, which obviously causes a lot of pressure to build up, and this pressure continues to build till it finally explodes, releasing massive amounts of lava." Takeshi explained.

"I-I s-see." Hinata said. There was moment of silence, and just as she was about to say something to break the silence, Takeshi spoke.

"Would you like to take a little tour of my prison facility?"

"W-What?"

"To be honest I came down here to see if you would like to have a look around my facility, but if you don't want to I understand." Takeshi said, as he started to walk off.

"W-Wait," Hinata called out. "I-I a-appreciate t-the o-offer, b-but K-K-Kyuubi-sama m-might w-wonder w-where I-I've g-gone."

"Trust me, Kyuubi could care less where you are." Takeshi said.

"Well," Hinata said, as she took a quick glance at Kyuubi, who was still asleep. "Okay."

"Great," Takeshi said, as he opened the cell door. "now please hurry there is quite a bit that I have planned for you to see."

Once Hinata was out, Takeshi quickly shut, and locked the door. She, and Takeshi walked down the dark hallway for only five minutes, or less, until they came to a very rusty door. Takeshi pushed pushed it open, and gestured for her to go first. Takeshi shut the door behind him, as Hinata stepped through. There were two separate hallways that branched off the main hall that stretched onward: one went left, and another went to the right. "The hall to the right leads to the other cells, the hall to the left leads to more cells, and this hall leads back up to the surface level, and the many other floors of the prison." Takeshi said. "And today we're going to try as best as we can to try, and finish the tour of the prison's first level." They walked onward for just several minutes, until they came to a staircase that went up in a near vertical angle. The climb up was okay, but it took them probably close to ten or fifteen minutes to reach the top, though. Again Takeshi opened the door for Hinata, and she accepted the nice gesture.

The room Hinata walked into was quite nice, it had very nice furniture, which included several couches lined up against the walls, and a large, wooden receptionist desk, which had a large painting behind it of the death, and carnage of a battlefield. It had a red light shining upon it all. Hinata soon received her answer to where the red light was coming from, because when she looked to her left she saw six large windows that showed a barren wasteland, which was also bathed in red light.

"W-What's c-causing t-this r-red l-light?" Hinata asked.

"Well, this isn't actually the greatest of dimensions, and this being also a prison, and a hell dimension, we kind of tend to have a reddish sun, and a forsaken landscape." Takeshi explained. "Anyway, this is only the waiting room that we use for any new inmates that are checking in, there are many other places that you must see."

Takeshi led Hinata to a door that was beside the desk. He opened the door for her, and then shut the door behind him. Hinata followed him down the slightly lit hall, that was behind the door, for about five, or eight minutes, until they came to the end of the hall, and to the beginning of two separate halls. "The hall to the right goes to the servants' quarters, and the hall to the left goes off to the more important places of the prison."

"L-Like w-what?" Hinata asked.

"Well, on this first level there are only two very important places: the first one is the main armory, and the second is the main kitchen that produces all the food, both for the servants, and the prisoners." Takeshi said.

"I-I h-hope y-you d-don't m-mind m-me a-asking, b-but w-what k-kind o-of w-weapons a-are i-in t-the a-armory?" Hinata asked.

"Not at all." Takeshi said. "We have just some basic weapons: like bows and arrows, small and large axes, and also small and large swords."

"Why d-do you h-have s-such basic w-weapons?"

"You see, when we were sent here we weren't really given the proper weapons to run this place, but we have managed to get this place under control." Takeshi said.

Takeshi led Hinata to the left, and in just a few minutes they were in another room, but this time there were no windows to let in light, so it was lit by pale lights that hung from the ceiling. There were only four couches, and two tables in the center of the room. "This is just the room that the servants use when they are on breaks." Takeshi said. Takeshi led Hinata down a hall that was to the right, and it took them only minutes to reach the end, and when they did Hinata saw a incredibly huge kitchen, which had several dozen people working in it, or at least things she thought were people. The people she saw looked more demon than human, because she saw that, like Takeshi and Kyuubi, they had claws instead of nails, and fangs instead of teeth, also she saw that they had some slight demonic chakra coming from them. Hinata was about to ask what these people were, when Takeshi spoke. "You're probably wondering what are these creatures, and the answer is that they are demon beasts like Kyuubi, and I, but they do not have tails. And this means that they have no control over their chakra, and they have very little intelligence, so it is this that makes us tailed-demon beasts superior to them. They make good servants, and quite decent guards." Hinata was quite surprised by this information. She heard chuckling, she turned to her left, and saw Takeshi trying to hide a smirk.

"W-What's f-funny?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just funny how you humans act when you hear about these other demon beasts." Takeshi said, wiping away his smirk. "Anyway let's start the tour of the kitchen shall we."

With the kitchen being as big as it was it took Takeshi, awhile to fully give Hinata the complete tour of it. Hinata had asked Takeshi during the tour why they needed such a large kitchen, and he had responded with, "Since, we have a large number of servants, and prisoners we need a large enough kitchen to cook the food." Hinata really couldn't believe that there was really that many servants, and prisoners here. 'There must be at least close to several thousands of them in this place.' she thought to herself in astonishment, as Takeshi led her out of the kitchen, and back out into the hall. Just two minutes later, when they were, what Hinata thought, halfway back to the servants' break-room, Takeshi stopped, and turned to his right down a hall that Hinata had not noticed.

This hall seemed to be about the same length as the other one, but unlike the other it had only torches, hanging on the wall, for light. The light from the torches was just barely able to light the hall; she was lucky that she could see Takeshi in this bad light. Hinata stumbled at least two or three times, until she and Takeshi arrived at a door, and a staircase next to it that led up. There was a signed on the door that read, 'Main Armory.' Takeshi held the door open for her, and he then shut it behind him after she walked in. The room had weapons, upon weapons on the walls, there was also shelves stocked to the brink with smaller weapons: like knives, shuriken, kunai, etc., and also there was the smell of gunpowder coming from several dozen wooden barrels that were stocked in the corner at the back of the room. 'Even though they have just normal weapons, they really have a lot of them.' Hinata thought, as she stared at the incredible number of weapons. "Now, we have many weapons to cover, so let's get started." Takeshi said, as he led her over to the first shelf of weapons.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Kyuubi was awoke by a boom. 'This is one of the many reasons why I hate this place: those damn lava pits keep blowing up' Kyuubi thought as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He glanced to where the human was, but he only saw the wall. 'Where did that human go?' Kyuubi thought to himself, but he quickly caught a familiar smell. 'Takeshi; well she won't be back.'

Moments passed, and before too long he found himself wondering what was happening to the human. He tried to think of other things, and he was successful, but within minutes he was thinking of the human again. 'Uhhhhh, why can't I stop thinking of that human, and what possibly is happening to her.' he thought as he shook his head trying to expel the human out of his mind. Kyuubi's mind kept thinking of the human, regardless of how hard he shook his head, and his mind especially kept thinking of what Takeshi might be doing to her. 'Why am I even waisting my time thinking about that human?' he asked himself. Kyuubi continued to wonder this for a few hours, and on the second or third hour he could hear the sounds of a explosion but it came from within the prison. 'Now, what!'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It took Takeshi, and Hinata a while to finish the tour of the Main Armory. When they started to leave, Hinata was curious about what time it was.

"T-Takeshi." Hinata called out, as she, and him walked up the stairs that were next to the Main Armory's doors.

"Yes."

"W-Why i-is it t-that there a-are n-not a-any clocks around h-here?" she asked.

"Well, the reason for that is, because he have no clocks at all in this place." Takeshi said. "But we have manage to make our own that use the light from both the sun, and the moon."

"W-Well, w-what t-time m-might i-it b-be n-now?"

"Oh, I would say maybe close to nine."

"I-I d-didn't k-know t-that w-we h-had s-spent t-that m-much t-time o-on t-the t-tour."

"Yes, well we've only spent two hours, and thirty minutes, though most of that time was made up from the armory tour."

They walked up the staircase for five, or so minutes before they finally came to the next level of the prison. This room had more furniture than the other rooms on the first level, or at least more couches. There were about ten couches in the room; five were in the room's center in a circle formation around a large table, and the other five were lined up in front of a very large window that gave a better view of the barren landscape. Since the room was not very big, it was mostly made up by the large window. The room lighting was about the same as the other rooms, but due to the large window more red sunlight could come. Takeshi led Hinata to the entrances of two halls. "The entrance to the right goes to the dining room, fighting room, and the staircase to the third level. The entrance to the left goes to staircases that lead straight up to the top of the prison's walls, that lead to the guard stations." Takeshi led Hinata down the hall to the right, and they were soon at two doors, and a staircase. They went in through the middle door, and they came into a large arena with several groups of fighters getting ready for a battle.

"W-What's g-going?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, this is just a little sparing arena that the guards use for practicing their skills." Takeshi said, as he led her up onto a balcony. "I use this so I can get a good view of the fight."

"I-I t-thought t-that y-you w-were going t-to give a t-tour of t-this arena?" Hinata asked as she sat down.

"Yes well, this is more of a show instead of a tour." Takeshi said. "I think you'll enjoy this little show."

The battle that started, started out very brutal with swords clashing against swords, and fists colliding with faces. There were four groups in this fight: one was wearing red, another was blue, and the last two were wearing black, and green. One of the fighters drew back his hand that held his sword, and backhanded on the fighters from the red team. The same person came back, and began to savagely beat the person who backhanded him. This was more of a brawl, than a fight. The evidence to this was the sight of five, or more fighters from both teams beating the other fighters' face in with their bare fists. This sight seemed to go on for who knows how long. There had been ten or fifteen fighters in each team, but now there was only five fighters left for each team. These remaining fighters charged at each other, and collided with fists flying, and swords swinging. Two of the fighters from the red team dropped dead within a minute of the collision, one fighter from the the blue dropped as well, and three fell from both black, and green teams. So with these very few fighters left, the what seemed like incredibly long fighter was over in five or less minutes. The winner of the fight was a member of the blue team.

Takeshi clapped his hands, "That was quite entertaining, what do you think Ms. Hinata?"

"W-Well, i-it w-was i-interesting." Hinata said.

Takeshi, and Hinata went back down to the floor of the arena. Hinata spotted the guards, as they slowly started to get up, but with groans, and moans of pain.

"W-Will t-they b-be o-okay?" Hinata asked.

Takeshi looked towards them, and just gave a dismissive wave of his hand, "Yes, after all that's why they are built for taking big beatings." He then led Hinata back towards the arena's doors. The instant they stepped out Takeshi took her into the next room at the left.

The room had several large tables lined up in a row, with eight chairs on each side, and in front of the tables was a round table with just two chairs. Takeshi led Hinata to one chair, and pulled it out for her. When she was seated he took his seat in the chair in front of her.

"Is there anything you would like to have for lunch?" Takeshi asked politely.

"W-Well I-I'm n-not r-really h-hungry." Hinata replied politely.

"Come now it's almost time for lunch you must be at least a little hungry."

"I-I'm o-okay, I-I'm s-still q-quite f-full f-from l-last night's d-dinner." Hinata said, even though that was only slightly true, because she did feel a small spot of hunger in her stomach. She didn't accept Takeshi's offer because she didn't think it was right to eat while Kyuubi was probably hungry too. She was still asking herself why she was even concerned about him.

It appeared that Takeshi was gonna say something else, but he never got the chance since someone rushed into the room.

"MASTER THERE IS A JAILBREAK!!!!" the servant yelled.

"Is it the Nine-Tails?" Takeshi asked.

For a moment, just for a moment, Hinata's heart was filled with hope, until it was shattered when the servant answered.

"No Master it is prisoner 1852430."

"Very well, just have the guards keep a very watchful eye out." Takeshi said, as he gave dismissing wave of his hand.

"Yes, Master." the servant as he dashed out of the room.

"Come Ms. Hinata let us get you back to your cell, so that your safety won't be in jeopardy." Takeshi said, as he got up from his seat, and helped Hinata up from her seat, and began to lead her back to her cell.

While making her way back to her cell Hinata felt scared from the danger of being killed by some escaped prisoner. You would think she would feel safe with Takeshi, but she didn't if anything she felt more in danger with him. They were at least halfway back to Hinata's cell when Takeshi stopped.

"W-What's i-is i-it?" Hinata asked.

Takeshi pointed a finger in front of him, and in the space of mere seconds a narrow blast of black chakra bursted from the digit, and screams of pain, and agony could be heard shortly after the blast disappeared. Takeshi walked up towards where the screams had begun, and ended with Hinata following him. The sight that they saw made Hinata almost throw up. The bloody, scorched, and shredded remains of a person was what greeted their eyes. It looked as if he had been thrown into an inferno, and as well as a shredder. The man had blood pouring from his mouth as if it was a waterfall, and his dark brown eyes showed that he was in incredible pain, but as well as defiance as he glared at Takeshi.

"Prisoner," Takeshi said as he held his hand over the mans head with his fingers pointing down. "for making an escape attempt you are here by sentenced to death. Do you any final words?"

"Fuck you." the man said with such great hatred that Hinata could actually feel it come off of him. The man was silenced as soon as he finished his statement. The claws on Takeshi's hand shot straight down, and pierced the man's skull with a sickening crack. Takeshi retracted his claws, and wiped the blood off with a handkerchief he had in his pocket. "Let us be on our way." Takeshi said, as he led Hinata further down the hall. For the rest of the trip back to the cell Hinata kept her distance from Takeshi, because of the sight she saw in Takeshi's eyes. She saw something that had scared the living hell out of her; a blood lust that was so evil, and so cruel that Orochimaru was just a common bandit in comparison.

It took them a little while before they finally arrived back at the door that led down to Hinata's cell. 'Almost there.' Hinata thought happily starting to feel safer already. The rusty door open noisily, and they walked down the barely lit hall. The sight of rusty iron bars almost made Hinata jump for joy. Takeshi opened the door for her, and she walked in with any complaints.

"I'll be sure send down some dinner around the same time as before." Takeshi said, as he began to walk off. "Sleep well."

Hinata was happy to be back inside her cell, and she was especially happy to be with Kyuubi again. She didn't know why, but she felt safer with him. 'What am I thinking.' Hinata thought to herself as she sat back down in her spot. 'Have I really gone insane?' Hinata looked at Kyuubi, and it appeared that he was still asleep. 'He must be a heavy sleeper.' Hinata thought as she tried to get her back comfortable against the stone wall.

Hours passed, and before too long Hinata could here the sound of the door opening. The smell of delicious food was assaulting her nose. The same man from last night came to the cell door, he opened the door, cautiously made his way into the cell, and placed the food filled tray in front of her, and took up the other tray. "Thank you." Hinata said, but all the man did was not as he left the cell, locked the door, and left. There were porkchops, a well cooked steak, a bowl of beef stew, a large glass of water, and a warm bowl of ramen that had vegetables in it. Hinata ate just enough of it so that she was satisfied, and she was careful enough to leave enough for Kyuubi. She picked up the tray, walked up to Kyuubi, and placed the tray in front of him. Hinata saw that Kyuubi was still asleep, so she decided to try and wake him up.

"K-K-Kyuubi-sama h-here is y-your d-dinner?" Hinata said.

Kyuubi did not respond.

"K-K-Kyuubi-sama h-here i-is your d-dinner." she repeated.

Again nothing.

"K-Kyuubi-sama y-your d-dinner is h-here."

Still no response. Hinata was going to try one more time, before heading back to her spot.

"K-"

"I heard you the first time." Kyuubi said interrupting Hinata. "And I'm not hungry."

"A-Are y-you s-sure?" Hinata asked, even though she had saw the empty tray from the night before.

"Yes, just as sure as I was last night." Kyuubi said.

"O-Okay th-then." Hinata said as she stood up, and walked away."I'll just leave it here just in case."

Just as before Kyuubi waited until the human fell asleep, before he decided to eat the food, and when he was through he placed the tray beside the human, and he left enough water in the glass for her.

_**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't what you had expected, but I'm really trying to think of good stuff to use. Well until the next time, bye.**_


	6. Admitting

_**Story Title: The Life Changing Mission**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 6: Admitting**_

Hinata was sleeping, but it wasn't anything like a happy dream, no it was anything but a happy dream. She was running through a dark abyss, being chased down by a monster that she felt was made of every kind of evil in the world. Her heart was pounding, and pounding; she thought that her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Her legs were ready to give out, but she knew she had to keep running or she would be torn to shreds. The darkness that made the abyss was starting to be replaced with fiery-red light; that became brighter as she pressed onward. The sense of protection, and safety started to surround her. Once the darkness was gone, Hinata could make out a figure in front of her; several yards away. She carefully made her way towards the figure. As she got closer she could make out the outlines of nine long tails, and what looked like two fox ears. When she was just two yards away away, she saw who the figure belonged to. 'Kyuubi-sama.' Hinata thought to herself as she closed the distance between them. When she was finally close enough to Kyuubi, he had his back to her. "Kyuubi-sama." Hinata said, but she received no response. She cautiously placed her hand on his right shoulder, and gently turned him around to face her. Kyuubi had a look of despair and sadness on his face. Hinata was a bit surprised to see such a look on the great Nine-Tailed Fox.

"W-What i-is w-wrong K-Kyuubi-sama?" she asked bowing.

Kyuubi gave no response, but instead just remained silent with his eyes directed downward.

"W-What i-is w-wrong K-Kyuubi-sama?" she asked again.

As before, there was no answer.

Hinata didn't know why, but she was greatly concerned about Kyuubi. "P-P-Please t-t-tell m-me w-w-what i-is w-wrong Kyuubi-sama." This time she used a more louder tone of voice, than she was accustomed to using.

Kyuubi's eyes drifted up to meet hers. "I'm alone." Kyuubi just let the words fall from his lips.

"W-What d-do y-you m-mean?"

"I have no one that cares about me." Kyuubi said, as his eyes dropped back to the ground.

Hinata was unable to think of any words that would make Kyuubi feel better. Hinata wanted to say something to make Kyuubi feel better, but she just couldn't find the words. 'Why am I feeling this way.' Hinata thought to herself. 'I couldn't possibly like him, could I?' She kept on arguing over this for several minutes. 'Even if I did, what could have possibly made me start feeling this way?' Hinata started to try and remember anything that may have led to the feelings she is starting to develop for Kyuubi. The only thing she could come up with was that one time when she had gotten a close enough look at Kyuubi's face, and that couldn't possibly have been enough for her to develop these feelings. 'But maybe it was,' Hinata thought as she realized something. 'When I saw his eyes I saw something in them, something that wasn't like anything I had expected to see in him.' Hinata opened her mouth to tell Kyuubi that there was a person who cared for him, but she didn't have the chance. She was immediately surrounded by pitch-black chakra, and was being drawn backwards towards the dark abyss that was starting to reform as the fiery-red light started to vanish. Hinata was struggling the best she could, but it was pointless. She looked back at Kyuubi and saw that he was still in the same place as before, still looking at the ground.

"KYUUBI-SAMA PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" She shouted out, hoping he would hear her.

Kyuubi did not respond, but just continued to stare down at the ground.

"PLEASE KYUUBI-SAMA HELP ME!!!!!!" She shouted out again.

Kyuubi's response was still nothing.

"PLEASE KYUUBI-SAMA I CARE ABOUT YOU, HELP MEEE!!!!!!" Hinata shouted one last time, before she was engulfed by the abyss.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hinata awoke, sweating heavily. Once she got her breathing under control, she looked towards where Kyuubi was and she smiled when she saw that he was still there. She slowly stood up and made her towards him. When she finally got to him, she sat next to him and left just an inch and a half of space between them. She tuned her head toward him and leaned further to get a better look at him. Although it was dark in here she could still see some of his handsome features. He eyes couldn't help but stay fixed on his closed eyes; hoping for them to open so that she could look at them for as long as she could. While she was staring at his eyes, she saw a small tear trail down his right eye. She took her right hand and gently wiped away the tear with her thumb. 'He's crying.' she thought, starting to feel her heart hurt. 'But why is he crying. I didn't think that he would have anything to cry about.' She leaned forward more and very cautiously placed her lips to his cheek where she had wiped away the tear. When she pulled back she expect him to wake up and take her head off, but he didn't. She then gently placed her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. 'I just can't believe that I might just be in love with Kyuubi no Kitsune.' she thought with a small smile on her face as she fell back asleep.

Kyuubi awoke when he felt a sudden weight on his right shoulder. He turned to see what was causing it and he nearly shouted in surprise, though he decided against it. 'What is this human doing.' he thought as he stared down at the sleeping Hinata who had her head laid against his shoulder. A very small blush came to his cheeks as he looked at her face and saw how beautiful she was. 'For a human she is quite beautiful, and she smells great as well.' he thought as a small smile formed on his lips. He continued to stare at her for the longest time never wanting to take his eyes off her. 'Why am I feeling this way?' he asked himself. He never thought that this one human would stir up all these emotions. He didn't know why, but he felt this strange emotion inside of him. He had never felt this emotion except for one other time, but that was many years ago; so long that he had nearly forgotten about it. 'How can she be able to do this.' he thought very confused. He pondered this for minutes and minutes, constantly asking questions as to how one human can get this emotion, that he hadn't felt for damn near over several centuries, to suddenly act up. He went over every single thing that could have gotten this emotion, as well as the others, to act up. The only things he could think of were the moments when he had gotten a chance to get a full look at Hinata and when he had gotten the chance to look at her eyes, which showed him all things that had happened to her in her life and the way she felt about those things. He had seen one moment in her life where she was cowering in fear from a person with red hair who could control sand, then he saw another with her battling a person who had the same eyes as her and she was nearly dead, and the last thing he saw was a figure that was dancing on water with the moon shining down on her. He wondered if what he saw in her eyes actually caused the emotion, as well as the other ones, to act up. The more he thought about it the stronger the emotion, that he was feeling, became. 'Love.' he thought as his eyes looked back down on Hinata. 'Hinata Hyuuga I cannot believe it, but I'm in love with you.' Kyuubi gently laid his head on top of hers before drifting off into dreamland.


	7. Soft or Rough

_**Story Title: The Life Changing Mission**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 7: Soft or Rough**_

Days passed and as they did Kyuubi and Hinata slowly started to become more close. Their conversations were short and since there wasn't much to talk about they had very little subjects to make conversations with. Also during these days Takeshi would come by and ask Hinata if she would want to continue the rest of their tour, sometimes she would say yes, although her response mostly was no. Ever since she had seen how ruthlessly and cruelly he had killed that man, she had tried to stay as far away from him as she could. The times when she had said yes to continuing the tour was mostly due to the fact that she knew she needed to learn where everything was just encase Kyuubi and her needed to break out. When she was with Kyuubi she always felt safe and secure; and when she would ask him if she could sit next to him he would always say yes, or nod. He also seemed not to mind when she would sleep next to him either. Whenever food was brought to them she would always offer him half of it, and sometimes, few they were, he excepted it; although other times he would say no. She always noticed that after eating Kyuubi would soon fall back asleep and she was wondering what was causing this. 'I hope that he's alright.' she thought as she saw him lean his head back and close his eyes.

Hours passed and within the first two hours Hinata fell asleep with her head on Kyuubi's shoulder. Ever since she had been sleeping with Kyuubi she hadn't been having a single nightmare, and tonight was no different. The dreams she had been having, however, were everything opposite of a nightmare. In one dream she and Kyuubi were just sitting in an open field surrounded by flowers and they were just holding each other as the cool wind blew across the field. In another dream they were walking beside a big, beautiful lake that was a wonderful blue when the Sun hit it just right. In both these dreams Kyuubi was always being affectionate to her, and sometimes he would be more affectionate to her than she thought a dream could be. At one point she even thought that the Kyuubi in these dreams was the real Kyuubi, but she dismissed that because it didn't seem possible for the real Kyuubi to be in her dreams.

It was probably well into the dream where Hinata and Kyuubi were sitting in the open field, when a violent tremor woke Hinata up. Her eyes shot wide open as the first tremor was followed by another one. As this last tremor finished she looked around and saw that everything was still intact. 'It was those lava pits that Takeshi told me about.' she thought to herself as she recalled that Takeshi had told her that sometimes lava pits in this dimension would occasionally fill up with lava and explode. She looked towards Kyuubi to see if the tremors had awakened him or not. She wasn't surprised when she saw that he was still asleep only it appeared that the usual peaceful look he had on his face was gone. She laid her head back on his shoulder, slightly wondering what caused Kyuubi to lose that peaceful look. She spent at least ten or so minutes trying to go to sleep, but she failed miserably. The reason she failed to go to sleep was because she wasn't able to keep her eyes off of Kyuubi. 'His face, his hair, his ears, his eyes, and. . . his lips.' she thought to herself as she listed all the things that made it impossible for her to take her eyes of him. Of these it was his lips that made it impossible for her to take her eyes off of him. She wondered how they would feel: soft and gentle or hard and rough. She gently outstretched her hand and slowly, but also gently, turned his head so that he was facing her. She badly wanted to kiss him, but she didn't think it'd be fair if he couldn't return it. She was about to try and go back to sleep, but she didn't get the chance to. A clawed-hand shot up and cupped her cheek to bring her closer to a pair of blood-red eyes. She wasn't sure what Kyuubi was going to do to her, but the look in his eyes said that he wasn't going to hurt.

"Hinata-chan." he said in his usual deep voice, but only lighter.

"Yes." she replied.

"Forgive me if I'm out of line, but your incredibly beautiful." he said with a softness in his voice and a look in his eyes that would make any person doubt that he was the supposed evil and malevolent Nine-Tailed Fox.

Before any of them knew what the other was doing, they found each other leaning forward until their lips finally met in a soft, sweet kiss. Hinata finally got an answer to her question of what Kyuubi's lips felt like: soft and gentle.

_A/N: Hope ya'll liked this chapter and if any of ya'll have ideas of what should happen to the couple in chapter 8 let me know. Anyway see ya'll next chapter!_


	8. It's Time

_**Story Title: The Life Changing Mission**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 8: It's Time**_

Takeshi stood in the center of a circle that had a five-point pentagram star in its center. A grin could be seen across his face as his eyes glowed with a black luster. 'The plan I've been working on for all these years is just moments away from coming into full fruition.' A dark chuckle escaped his throat. The bright red sun illuminated the spot where Takeshi stood. "Master." A voice came from behind him.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked.

"The portal is ready." the servant replied.

"Good, now all we need now is the Nine-Tails." Takeshi said with his grin growing.

"Yes, Master I'll send some guards to go get the Nine-Tails."

"Also, bring that human as well."

"Yes, Master." with this the servant disappeared.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hinata's mind was so fuzzy from the kiss that she was sharing with Kyuubi that she didn't realize she was being lifted up by one of his tails and was placed down so that she straddling his lap. The kiss itself was soft, nice, and gentle. It was everything Hinata expected her first kiss to be, but she hadn't expected it to be from Kyuubi no Kitsune. She felt a warmth flow throughout her body. This warmth was the warmth of love, compassion, and tenderness. This warmth seemed to flow into her from Kyuubi as they continued to kiss. Hinata's hands wrapped themselves around Kyuubi's neck so that she could try to deepen the kiss. She soon felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist in an effort to deepen the kiss as well. It wasn't long before she felt Kyuubi's tongue ask for permission to enter by gently stroking her bottom lip. She eagerly granted him entrance into her mouth, which he explored excitedly. When Kyuubi's tongue met Hinata's, an intricate dance soon began. The kiss only lasted five or six minutes, before they parted to get back some much needed air. After Hinata had refilled her lungs with air again she looked at Kyuubi and saw something new in his eyes. The new look was completely different than the one she had seen the first time she had looked into his eyes. This look held compassion, softness, and love in it, unlike the other which had held pain and suffering. "K-Kyuubi-sama," Hinata said, as she felt the heat from her, already obvious, blush begin grow. "M-M-May I t-tell y-you something?"

"Of course." Kyuubi said, as he cupped her cheek again.

"I-I-I, w-well I..."

Before Hinata could get another word out, she was interrupted by the sound of the door to their cell opening. Kyuubi and her looked towards the door and saw five men standing at the entrance. They were dressed in weird clothing that in some way resembled ANBU uniforms. "Nine-Tails the Master has requested that you come with us," the one in the middle said in a emotionless voice. "and you as well human."

"No." Kyuubi replied.

"This is not optional Nine-Tails." said the same person. "If you refuse to come we will take the human and put her in another cell with one of our other prisoners."

Kyuubi could easily tell that this threat the man was making was not a bluff. He contemplated just killing them, but if he did Hinata might get caught in the crossfire. 'I won't take the risk.' Kyuubi thought, as he stood up and faced the leader of the group with Hinata standing behind him. "I'll go, but Hinata stays here."

"No, the Master has made it clear that he wishes for the human to come."

"Then you can forget about me going with you."

It appeared that the leader was about to order an attack, but Hinata spoke up before he could, "I'll go."

"Hinata, no." Kyuubi said as he looked towards her and shook his head.

"I want to go." Hinata said, as she looked up into his eyes.

Kyuubi wanted to argue, but there was a look in Hinata's eyes made him decide not to. He only nodded and looked back to the unnamed person. "Fine, we'll go."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Takeshi heard the sounds of footsteps behind him, when he turned around to the source as smirk came across his face, 'It's Time.' "Welcome, it's nice to know that you were able to come."

"What do you want." Kyuubi said with his voice now cold and calm.

"I want you to realize you're ultimate potential."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simple, I'm going to let out your true self." Takeshi said with his voice now dark and menacing.

Kyuubi's eyes widened to their maximum in fear and terror. This was the first time that Hinata had seen this, 'What could possibly make Kyuubi so afraid like this.'


	9. The True Kyuubi no Kitsune?

_**Story Title: The Life Changing Mission**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 9: The True Kyuubi no Kitsune?**_

The look of terror and fear never left Kyuubi's face, as he looked at the symbol that Takeshi stood on. 'No.' Kyuubi thought with absolute fear gripping him. His eyes looked back at Takeshi and saw the same evil smirk on his face. "I see that you've noticed what I plan on doing." Takeshi said these words in such a malicious tone of voice that it actually caused the fear that gripped Kyuubi to grow even more. Kyuubi turned to face Hinata, who turned to face him as well, cupped her chin and lined her eyes up directly with his. A silent message was sent from Kyuubi to Hinata at that moment and that message was: 'RUN NOW!' This message was clear, but Hinata wasn't going to leave Kyuubi. She just gave a determined look that obviously said that she wasn't going to run. Kyuubi started to say something, but was stopped as chains of black chakra wrapped around his arms, legs and tails. He was then dragged to the center of the five-point pentagram star by the chains, as Takeshi stood in front of him; his smirk still there. "You should thank me for what I'm about to do."

"For what, turning me back into _him _again." Kyuubi said with great hatred directed towards Takeshi in every word.

"No, for unleashing your true power and setting free your true self again." Takeshi proceeded to make several rapid hand signs in quick succession. When he finished, he placed both hands on the shoulders of a struggling Kyuubi.

It wasn't too long after Takeshi placed his hands on him, that large and violent waves of chakra started to emit from Kyuubi. Before he could even start to struggle more, he heard an all too familiar voice come into his head, '**I'm free.**' As soon as he heard this voice his struggling became much more desperate. He was soon pulling at the black chakra chains with all his strength in an effort to break them. Soon he heard the sound of something hitting the chains that bound his right arm. When he turned to look, he saw Hinata attacking the chains with her kunai. To say he was shocked at Hinata's attempt to save him was an understatement. 'S-S-She's a-actually trying to save me.' he thought in disbelief, as a small smile came across his face. His struggling only grew in effort as he watched Hinata continue her attack on the chains. However, it was soon becoming apparent that these chains were not going to break. Another thing that was becoming quite noticeable to Kyuubi was that his struggling was starting to stop, but not of his own freewill. That voice inside his head was also becoming louder, and he could already feel it starting to take over. '**You cannot fight me forever.**' the voice said. Kyuubi didn't want to admit it, but the voice was right he could feel himself beginning to lose control over his body. He could already feel that same darkness begin to take control over his mind and body; just like it did so many years ago. With what strength of resistance he had left, Kyuubi shouted at Hinata before he was completely under the control of the voice, "HINATA RUN!!!" Those were the last words that left Kyuubi's mouth before he fell completely silent and dropped to his knees.

Hinata watched in horror as Kyuubi suddenly dropped to his knees and became completely motionless. She wanted to run over to him and embrace him, but something told her to keep her distance. The waves of violent chakra had stopped just when Kyuubi had fallen to his knees. As the minutes passed Hinata's worry for Kyuubi grew more and more. 'P-Please get up K-Kyuubi-sama.' Hinata thought with a deep pleading look in her eyes. It wasn't too long after that that a sound came from Kyuubi: a chuckle. The sound started to become louder and louder until it erupted into laughter. This laughter did not have joy in it, but instead it contained a malicious and evil tone in it. When he stood up, the chains that bound him instantly vanished. "It is most good to have you back Kyuubi my old friend." Takeshi said, with great joy in his voice as he warmly shook the hand of the said Nine-Tails.

"Yes, it's great to be back." Kyuubi said in a voice that contained more of a malevolent tone in it than before.

"I have greatly missed you." Takeshi said, as he patted Kyuubi on the shoulder.

"Yes yes, I'm sure, but I must know," Kyuubi said as he looked around him. "Where am I?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you and I are in a prison dimension." Takeshi said.

"I was afraid of that." Kyuubi said a little annoyed.

"Do not worry, I have already set up the ritual for summoning the portal." Takeshi said, smiling as he placed a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder and began to lead him back into the fortress-like prison. They didn't get to far before a soft voice came from behind them, "K-Kyuubi-s-sama." The demon in question turned to see a woman with pale eyes, snow-like skin, and indigo colored hair looking at him with a fearful look. "Yes." Kyuubi said grinning, as he looked at her with lustful eyes. In one quick movement, Kyuubi was standing right in front of the woman with one hand on her arm to keep her from going anywhere, and another hand on her chin so that she was looking right up into his eyes. His eyes started to take the curves of the woman in as he eyed her lustfully. "I usually don't let people say my name unless I give them permission to, but I guess I can make an exception for you. That is if you say it like I want you to say it." Kyuubi said with lust in every word.

Hinata just stared up into the eyes of this completely different Kyuubi. His eyes held no love, compassion, or softness like before, but instead they held only lust, and malevolent intent. 'W-W-Who is th-this p-person?' she thought to herself. It wasn't long before she felt her neck become under assault by a pair of lips. She could feel the lips and fangs of this different Kyuubi make their way down her neck all the way to where her headband served as a necklace. Hinata had begun to try and push him away as soon as she had felt his lips on her neck, but she put much more effort into it once she felt a hand on her right breast. She soon discovered that just simply pushing him wasn't enough, so she proceeded to punching him violently on the chest. But it appeared that her punches didn't even annoy him, though, she did receive a slight growl as a warning not to do it anymore. Just as she heard the zipper of her jacket begin to unzip she knew she needed use her Byakugan in order to make this different Kyuubi let go of her. But before she could even activate her Byakugan, she heard Takeshi speak up. "Kyuubi if you don't quite mind could we please get back to the business of summoning the portal, so that we can leave this place."

"Right of course." Kyuubi said as he pulled away and proceeded to walk back towards Takeshi. Though just as he was about several feet away, he stopped, turned to look back Hinata, and said, "We'll continue where we left off later... _Hinata_." The way that he said her name in such a malevolent and seductive way caused Hinata to tremble in fear. "W-W-Who a-are y-y-you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm the true Kyuubi no Kitsune." he said with a smirk of absolute maliciousness and malevolence.

Hinata just stood there frozen in complete fear. That voice was all it took to freeze her in her place. Over and over she repeated one thing to herself, 'That isn't the true Kyuubi, that isn't the true Kyuubi, that isn't the true Kyuubi...' Hinata constantly repeated this to herself, almost to the point that it was becoming a mantra. She wanted to believe that this Kyuubi wasn't the true Kyuubi, but doubts started to form. Her forming doubts started to make her believe that this Kyuubi really was the true Kyuubi. But just before those doubts had completely won, a memory came to her. This memory was of when Kyuubi and her had kissed. That kiss they had shared was everything that she had expected her first kiss to be, and the more she thought about that kiss the more her doubts started to fade. She had seen love, compassion, softness, and tenderness in Kyuubi's eyes when they had kissed. And when they had kissed she had felt incredibly happy and joyful. A smile came across her face as she remembered this. 'I know for a fact that that person is not the true Kyuubi.' Hinata thought to herself with determination in her eyes, as she ran after the already out of sight Takeshi and Kyuubi.


	10. Update

_Story Title: The Life Changing Missions_

_Chapter: Update_

I know that I haven't updated in three years and I apologize to whoever still has this story on their story alerts. And I'm not at all happy to finally update and have it to just give ya'll bad news. So to start off let me say that while there is yes, like I said, bad news, there is good news. The bad news is that I'm going to delete this story... but it will come back after I've seen more of the Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden episodes so that I can better represent the character's personalities. So I hope this hasn't completely wiped out the last remnants of fans for this story, if it hasn't I'll be seeing ya'll in the future.


End file.
